Here Without You
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Phineas is in a coma  Read to find out what happens. Phineas and Ferb pairing. dont read if you dont like


It was a beautiful day in Danville. The sun was up, shining, and extraordinarily bright, and there was a soft breeze that played gently with the leaves and grass, swaying softly in the wind. A few lone flower petals were drifting on the breeze, swirling and twirling around in the air. The birds were softly chirping and a gentle butterfly landed on fireside girl captain Isabella Garcia Shapiro's nose.  
"hello little butterfly" she smiled and it took off again, flying gently through the wind.  
At the Flynn Fletcher house hold, things weren't going so well.  
"where are Phineas and Ferb?" Lawrence asked worriedly  
"I don't know! They should be home by now!" Linda replied nervously  
She glanced out the window, scanning the beauty of nature when her heart lurched from familiar screams and the sound of horns honking and screeching breaks.  
She screamed and grabbed Lawrence's hand and they ran out the door towards the smoke. Her heart was racing and she was frantic, she was so nervous she was shaking.  
"Linda darling stop shaking" Lawrence said  
"I can't. Not until I see my babies safe" she said, practically sobbing  
"I'm sure they are-" he stopped "oh my god"  
They both froze as they heard a familiar voice screaming  
"PHINEAS NO! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO BE OKAY! OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE!"  
"PHINEAS! FERB!" Linda screamed and ran forward  
Two cops held her back and she shoved them away.  
"my babies!" she yelled  
She continued forward and was held back by Lawrence.  
"no! Let me go let me go!" she said hysterically  
"mom mom mom!" Ferb screamed  
Linda spun around and opened her arms to Ferb. She hugged him tight as he cried.  
"mom Phineas isn't waking up" he sobbed  
She froze and he pulled her towards her son, she grabbed her husbands hand at the last minute. As Ferb pulled her through the huge pile up Lindas mind was racing, wondering how injured her poor baby was.  
"Ferb are you okay?" she asked, snapping back to reality and noticing his limp and limp arm.  
"no my arm is broken in two places and I have a cracked bone in my leg" he replied, speeding up  
Before Linda could answer there was a loud shriek of bending metal and a smashing noise and the next thing she knew Ferbs hand was ripped from hers.  
"FERB!" she yelled and ran towards the car, and pushed it away from him.  
He slumped to the ground and she screamed  
"WE NEED AN AMBULANCE OVER HERE!"  
There was a stretcher there for him in seconds and Laurence went with Ferb while Linda searched for Phineas. She finally found him and grabbed his hand.  
"is Candace okay?" he groaned  
"Candace was with you!" she gasped  
He nodded weakly and his eyes rolled back in his head.  
"miss we couldnt find anyone else" a police officer informed her  
Her heart beating even faster she said  
"go. I have to find her"  
The ambulance drove away and Linda dialed Candaces cell number. It rang and rang and rang as she searched frantically for her pregnant daughter.  
"CANDACE!" she screamed  
She dialed the number again and heard a faint ringing from under a car. She ran over and pushed the car, and it slid away from them, and she moved two more cars before she found her daughters cell phone.  
She jumped off the remaining two cars and pushed as hard as she could, and a hand was revealed. Her heart lurched when it didn't move and she grabbed it and gently pulled. A puff of orange hair was visible after her first pull, and she pulled harder.  
"Candace, honey!" Linda yelled, recognizing her daughters bleeding face. She picked her up and yelled  
"I NEED AN AMBULANCE!"  
a stretcher showed up within seconds and they loaded Candace into the ambulance. Linda climbed in and held her hand while they drove. Candace groaned and said  
"am I dead?"  
"no, honey" Linda replied  
"is my baby okay?" she asked  
"we are going to find out" she replied  
Candace nodded slowly and her eyes rolled back into her head.

4 hours later

A doctor somberly walked up to the Flynn Fletchers and said  
"I'm sorry. Phineas is in a coma"  
Lindas eyes filled with tears as she said  
"what happened to him?"  
"his right lung collapsed and he had major internal bleeding. he has minor head injuries, his left arm was broken in three places, and his right leg was broken in two places, and he has four broken ribs. Ferbs arm was broken in two places. he has a Broken rib, and a broken leg, and Candace has a broken arm and her baby survived. we gave both boys a new experimental brace on their broken bones, so they can still use it as long as they are careful. " he said  
Linda nodded and he said  
"we are letting them out now, but call if there are any problems"  
Candace and Ferb limped over then, and Ferb said  
"mom what happened to Phineas? They won't tell me where he is"  
His voice was filled with fear and Linda said  
"I'm so sorry Ferb, honey, he is in a coma"  
"will he ever wake up!" Ferb demanded  
Linda glanced at the doctor and he shook his head somberly.  
She bit her lip and shook her head.  
She had never seen Ferb look so broken. He looked like it was the end of his world.  
"where is he" he asked  
"he just came out of surgery you sh-" the doctor started  
"where. Is. He" he demanded fiercely  
"room two oh six" he replied and Ferb raced down the halls frantically.  
When he finally saw the room that held his comatose brother he took a deep breath and stepped in, glancing at the bed as he closed the door behind himself.  
Phineas was covered in bandages and Ferb winced, his eyes filling with tears as he sat and grabbed Phineas' hand, (the one that isn't on the broken arm) and kissed it softly. He held it to his heart and said  
"Phin you have to wake up. Please. You can't leave me. I love you"  
To say he was heartbroken was an understatement. He felt dead inside.  
He stayed at the hospital that night. He dreamt of him and Phineas cuddling together in a hammock, Phineas' head on his chest. When he left for school the next morning he softly kissed Phineas' forehead and slowly limped out the door. He ran to the school as fast as he could so he wouldn't be late and made it to his math class just in time.  
He sat and Isabella leaned over  
"Ferb is Phineas okay? I would hate for anything to happen to him. He's so dreamy" she trailed off  
Ferb snarled under his breath and stood, hurriedly leaving the room.  
He walked down the halls as he checked his phone, seeing hundreds of messages from mom and dad saying Phineas would be fine, or he was in a better place.  
He snarled and snapped it shut and leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down it.  
"A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face"  
Tears pooled in Ferbs eyes as he stood again and started walking down the hall.  
He trailed his fingers along the wall as he continued singing  
"I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time" he paused as a sob broke from him.  
"I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah"  
He paused when he saw a picture of the grade nine basketball team from last year and saw him and Phineas standing together, bunny earing eachother. He bit his lip, and took a deep breath  
"The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah"  
He heard the bell rang, and watched somberly as the teenagers pooled out of their classes and to second period. He continued walking, not caring if he was late for next period at all, and looked out the window, towards the direction of the hospital. He put a hand on the window, the other on his heart  
"I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time"  
He pressed his face against the window, not knowing Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were all watching him from around the corner.  
"I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight boy it's only you and me  
Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight boy it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh" he finished and sunk to the floor. his rib throbbed painfully but he ignored it and put his face in his hands.  
"Phineas you have to wake up" he murmured  
The other three turned the corner then and Buford said  
"Ferb, what is wrong with Phineas?"  
"he is in a coma. The doctors say he will never wake up" he said through his tears  
He glanced up at them and the only one that wasn't horrified was Isabella. Ferb glared at her and turned to Buford.  
"Buford, Baljeet, do you want to come to the hospital with me to see him?"  
They nodded slowly and Buford held out his hand to help Ferb up. He grabbed it and winced slightly as he pulled himself to his feet.  
They quickly left the school and went to the hospital.  
They walked in Phineas' room and he wasn't there. Ferb froze and turned to the sound of the door opening. He grabbed the front of the doctors jacket and said  
"where is he"  
"he is in surgery" he replied  
"why" he demanded  
"something happened and his lung was punctured" he replied  
Ferb bit his lip and fell to his knees and put his face in his hands.  
Baljeets eyes watered and Buford, showing a random act of kindness, hugged the crying nerd, while trying to hold in his own tears.  
Ferb felt a hand placed on his shoulder and looked up with Teary eyes and the doctor said  
"he is coming back right now, if you wait over there for a minute..." he trailed off, pointing at the side of the room  
Ferb nodded and slowly stood and walked over, the other two following. Ferb sat, hugging his knees to his chest and fought back tears as he waited for his brother.  
Finally the door opened and Phineas was wheeled back in the room. Ferb immediately stood and hurried over, and grabbed his brothers hand. He squeezed it and Buford put his hand on Ferbs shoulder and squeezed it softly.  
"we should go back man" he murmured  
Ferb nodded and stood, and slowly leaned down and kissed Phineas' forehead and followed the other two out the door.  
They returned to school and Ferb was silent the rest of the day. When the final bell rang he returned to the hospital and sat by Phineas' side. He ate dinner there, and slept there. It became a routine for him. Sleep at the hospital, eat at the hospital, go to school, go back to the hospital. He never spoke anymore, never did anything but worry about Phineas.  
After around two months he felt as though he should die.  
He held his brothers hand in his tightly as he sobbed and laid his head gently on his stomach.  
"you have to wake up Phin. You can't leave me. I love you. Please wake up. Please be okay" he plead  
Buford and Baljeet walked in then and Buford said  
"hey"  
Ferb nodded and stayed silent.  
Buford sighed and Baljeet one arm hugged Ferb and they left.  
"please Phin. Please wake up. I can't loose you. I need you" he whispered  
More months passed and soon it had been eight since the accident.  
Ferb was sitting in the hospital, holding Phineas' hand when Linda and Lawrence walked in and Linda said  
"Ferb honey please come home"  
Ferb shook his head no and she sighed and ran her fingers over Phineas' cheek.  
The doctor walked in and said  
"you have to make a choice. Your son has been on life support for eight months. He isn't going to wake up. We need your decision by tomorrow"  
Linda bit her lip and buried her face in Lawrence's chest as she cried and Lawrence nodded and glanced at Ferb.  
"Ferb and Candace also have a choice in the matter" the doctor added and left the room  
"we better go" Lawrence said  
Linda nodded and they left the room.  
Ferbs eyes never left Phineas' face, and tears filled his eyes.  
"Phin what do I do. I don't wanna let you go" He whispered brokenly  
He fell asleep shortly after that and opened his eyes to a bright area.  
"Ferb" he heard a familiar voice say behind him  
He turned around and saw Phineas and ran forward.  
"PHINEAS!" he yelled excitedly and ran over, and pulled his brothers into his arms.  
"FERB!" Phineas said, just as excited and buried his face in Ferbs chest.  
"it was all just a dream. A horrible dream" he whispered  
"No. I'm so sorry Ferb. This is the dream" Phineas whispered  
"but... You can't leave me" Ferb whispered  
"I'm sorry Ferb. I have to go" Phineas whispered and tightened his grip on his brother, then slowly faded away.  
"PHINEAS DON'T GO!" Ferb yelled brokenly  
"I'm sorry Ferb" his voice whispered  
Ferb woke and knew what his choice had to be.  
He waited, holding Phineas' pale hand, until they showed up. When they finally did, Candace with them, the doctor said  
"what are your choices?"  
"off" mom sobbed  
"off" Lawrence replied, also sobbing  
Candace walked forward and grabbed Phineas' free hand, and kissed his forehead.  
"I love you baby brother" she whispered to him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she said louder  
"off"  
Everyone looked at Ferb and he bit his lip. He looked at Phineas and whispered  
"I love you Phin. I'm sorry." the added louder "off"  
The doctor nodded and said  
"Linda, Lawrence, I need you to sign these forms"  
They started signing and Ferb thought he felt a slight pressure in his hand. He glanced at Candace, whom was still holding the other and she looked astounded.  
The doctor walked over and before he could flick the switch Candace shoved him away.  
"wait" she hissed  
The doctor looked confused but nodded and left the room, Linda and Lawrence following. Ferb counted the seconds and felt another slight pressure in his hand. He shared another glance with Candace and they smiled excitedly.  
"he's coming back" they whispered happily

Phineas' pov

It burns! Oh god it burns! I don't want to go this way. I turned and ran towards the light and froze as memories of Ferb passed through my mind.  
My eyes widened and said  
"Ferb"  
I felt the familiar feeling of love course through my veins that i get when I'm around him, and turned and ran into the painful darkness.  
I winced and fell to my knees and struggled through it. My eyes watered and I finally reached a glowing white door and pushed through it.  
"Phineas?" I heard a familiar voice whisper

General pov

Phineas' eyes struggled open and as soon as he saw Ferb, he ignored the pain in his body and sat up and pulled Ferb into his arms.  
"FERB YOUR OKAY!" he rejoiced  
"PHINEAS! YOUR ALIVE!" Ferb cheered  
Tears were streaming down both their faces and Phineas whispered  
"I thought I lost you"  
"I thought I lost you to" Ferb whispered  
"is Candace alive?" Phineas asked hesitantly  
"I'm right here dork" he heard behind him he turned his head and smiled warmly and said  
"then get over here"  
She smiled, tears in her eyes, and joined the hug.  
The siblings sat hugging for what felt like ages, yet didnt feel like long enough. When they pulled away Phineas pulled them into his bed with him. He looked up at Ferb and saw the relief and pain in his brothers eyes. He smiled slightly at him and wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on his chest. Candace laid behind Phineas and put her arm around him, her hand resting on Ferbs chest.  
"I was so scared" she whispered  
Phineas grabbed one of her hands, holding one of Ferbs in his other, and Ferb held Candaces free hand.  
"so was I" the boys replied simultaneously  
They all hugged tighter and Phineas said  
"I love you Candace"  
"I love you to Phineas" she replied  
"can I have a minute? I need to talk to Ferb" he said  
She nodded and kissed his cheek and left  
Phineas looked into Ferbs eyes and smiled.  
Ferb frowned and Phineas glanced at him questioningly.  
Ferb held his brothers hand tighter and said  
"you have no idea what pain you have put me through in the last eight months. I have been tortured. I hurt. It felt like it was my fault. I have been tortured, and I watched my brothers crush decide that she didn't care that be was in a coma and only liked you for your looks."  
Phineas cocked his head to the side, confused, then smirked and said  
"well. I didn't know you only like me for my looks"  
Ferb looked astounded and said  
"I was talking about Isabella!" he said "you said you like her!"  
"it's called a cover, dear brother of mine" Phineas smiled and slid up so his face was level with Ferbs.  
Ferb hesitated for a minute and pressed his lips to Phineas'.  
Phineas was momentarily shocked, then melted into the kiss.  
They broke away and Phineas said  
"hey!" and put his hand on the back of Ferbs neck and kissed him again.  
They heard a knock on the door and Phineas yelled  
"go away"  
And pressed his lips to Ferbs again  
"Phineas!" Linda yelled and ran in  
Phineas pulled away and said  
"mom! Go away!"  
She ignored him and ran up and hugged him.  
"ow! Mom cut it out!" he whined, clinging to Ferb  
"Lawrence he woke up!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks  
Lawrence ran in and immediately pulled Phineas into a hug, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"guys" he whined, swatting lightly at them  
They laughed and he rolled his eyes and said  
"I was busy. Can you please go?"  
"but you just woke up!" Linda said  
"fine. If you wish" he said and rolled back over and returned his hand to the back of Ferbs neck. Ferb smiled and Phineas returned it before pressing his lips to his.  
They pulled away and he rested his cheek on Ferbs chest.  
"I love you" Phineas said  
"I love you to. So, so much" Ferb replied, hugging the red head tight  
"I'm so glad your okay" Phineas smiled, pressing his cheek harder to Ferbs chest.  
Ferb pulled his brother up and looked him in the eyes and said  
"never do that to me again. I never want to feel like that ever again"  
Phineas smiled softly and said  
"I never will"  
"promise? I can't loose you" Ferb whispered, his eyes filling with pain  
"I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I love you" he smiled  
Ferbs eyes softened and he said  
"I love you to"  
"you guys are together?" Linda asked while Lawrence was frozen in shock  
Phineas nodded and Linda opened her mouth and closed it several times, before just nodding, kissing their cheeks and leaving, pulling Lawrence with her  
Phineas laughed quietly and cuddled into Ferb and they fell asleep.


End file.
